Mystery Of The Forest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena has always liked adventure, but what happens when she meets creatures that are neither alien nor human? Absolutely no flames!


**Another story from the talented guestsurprise who asked me to post this. Now, I've put it under Ben 10 because Gena is guestsurprise's OC for the Ben 10 series and this story does have aliens in it. So please, I ask that the reviewers don't leave any remarks about how this story isn't Ben 10. I will be watching this story as well as guestsurprise's other stories I have posted for them. Any flames will be removed and reported (I am not kidding about that).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mystery of the Forest**

Gena was so excited about Cassie's adoption and the move that she couldn't even think straight. She was driving from the city back home and she couldn't wait to drop by Cassie's foster home to tell her more about the move. As she was driving, she saw that it was getting dark outside and she was still a bit farther from home. She kept driving, but then she saw that she had a flat tire.

"Great…just great. I don't have a spare right now and I still have a ways to get to the house." Gena said out loud. She was trying to decide on what to do when she heard howls and laughter coming from the woods around her. The air was getting cold and she could definitely hear the sounds coming closer. She jumped back in the car and locked the doors. Suddenly, she saw some people running towards her car and they started surrounding her. There were three of them altogether, but there was something strange about them. Their eyes were glowing in the dark. One set of eyes were red, another set was gold, and another set were blue. People don't have eyes that glow in the dark!

"GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! GO AWAY!" Gena screamed, but the one with gold eyes just started climbing on the hood of her car and getting close to her windshield to get a better look at her. Gena screamed loudly again because what she saw in front of her scared her out of her wits. She turned the light on inside the car and after what she saw, she really wished she didn't. The monster had a smooth, yet masculine face, like one of those anime characters, but he had fangs like a wolf and long pointed ears like a wolf! He had a long bushy silver tail that swayed as he watched her closely. He also had stripes similar to a tiger up and down his arms, legs, and neck, with two stripes stopping in the middle of his cheeks (All the creatures had hair/fur on their head and tail and shorter hair on their arms, but they didn't have much hair anywhere else). His hair was silver and short, it came to right above his neck and he had long claws on each hand. He was very masculine and yet, he appeared gentle. He growled at first when he saw her looking at him, but then when she jumped in the back seat and got into the fetal position, he went to her back windshield to get another look at her. The other two monsters kept tapping on the glass and saying something in a language she could not understand. The other monster with blue eyes had short blue hair and long blue wolf-like ears as well. He had a long bushy blue tail and appeared more playful than the silver one. He gently scratched on the glass and tried to get Gena's attention, occasionally whimpering and moaning to get her to let him in. There was one that looked like all the others, except his features were red. He had red hair, red eyes, etc. Except this one did not do anything but put his clawed hand on the glass and smirk at Gena. His fanged smile made her cringe and curl up even more into a ball.

"Come out of there!" Gena gasped and looked up and saw it was the blue one that was talking and jiggling on the door handle and trying to get in!

"No! Leave me alone! Go away!" Gena pleaded! Then she heard scratching behind her. The silver one was trying to get her to look at him. He was currently upside down because she jumped in the backseat of her car. She turned around, her eyes filled with confusion and fear, and she saw his scowl turn into a look of confusion and guilt. She saw the silver one send the other two away, but not before the red one smirked at her again, winked, and then ran off into the darkness with the blue one.  
Gena was left alone with the silver one. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours and then he finally spoke.

"Do you have a name human?" he asked, still upside down. Gena quickly climbed back into the front seat, trying to get away from him, but he just gently flipped and landed softly again on the front windshield facing her again, this time right side up.

"Come now…there is no reason to be afraid. I will not harm you and neither will Bandit or Hunt. Please come out," He cooed as he gently scratched on the glass for emphasis.

"No! I have heard legends about these woods about animals that would take people and they would never be heard from again. P-Please just leave me alone!" Gena wailed! The creature sighed. He knew she wasn't going to be an easy nut to crack. Suddenly Gena heard something outside her door. He was picking her car door lock with his claws! This was too much for Gena. She scrambled to the other side of the car door and physically unlocked the passenger door and started running as fast as she could. She could hear him running after her and before she knew it a blur went past her and then she saw him running towards her on all fours! He had arms and legs like a human yet he was surprisingly quick when he ran on all four limbs! He literally passed her up and now he was running towards her! She tried to stop but she tripped on a broken tree branch and went crashing into him. They both went tumbling down the hill and came to a stop both of them crashing into the pond. Gena looked at her reflection and saw she was covered in mud from head to toe. She then heard a growl and saw the creature shaking the mud off of himself. Once he was done, he turned to her.

"S-Stay away from me monster! I am warning you!" Gena stated as she held up a long stick and she faced him. The creature just started crawling towards her slowly.

"Put the weapon down female. You are no match for my strength." He smirked confidently.

"Oh yeah! Well if you come any closer you will see how strong I really am!" Gena huffed! The creature grabbed the stick in his mouth and a game of tug of war started. Even though his jaws were gripping the stick…Gena could see the cocky confident look in his eyes and the slight smirk on his face as he started pulling her closer to him.

"Let go! This isn't funny!"

"You let go female…"

Gena tugged and tugged but it was no use. His jaws were like iron; he gave a final tug and pulled the stick out of her hands. The silver creature just crossed his arms over his muscular chest (his muscles showed clearly through the thin-like material on his shirt since they fell in the pond) and then heaved the stick from his mouth far into the woods. He then started slowly crawling again towards Gena.

"Ok…this is it! Just please get it over with and please make it fast…" Gena said as she clenched her eyes and teeth shut. Suddenly, she felt something, slightly wet and warm on her cheek and neck. The silver creature was licking the mud off of her face.

"H-He's tasting me! Please don't eat me! I am not good! I taste like an old peanut butter sandwich…honest!"

"Come here human…" the silver creature chuckled as he pulled her legs away from her chest so that he could get a better grip on her. He started licking her again and she giggled and tried to move back, but he gently straddled her lower thighs and sandwiched her between himself and a nearby rock. He put both hands on each side of her to prevent her from squirming or moving around too much.

"SSS-STOP! Stop licking me! I can…(giggle)..clean off…(giggle) my own face!" Gena giggled uncontrollably and the creature just smirked and kept licking her.

"It won't do (lick) to keep moving (lick). You will only make it (lick) tickle more (lick)." He mentioned and he couldn't help but chuckle as she squirmed around. Finally, he let her go. She was a deep shade of red by now, but he gently pulled her face where she was looking at him in the eye.

"Now, what is your name female?" He said gently as he sat Indian style in front of her. Gena slowly sat up and sat in front of him.

"Why do you keep calling me female? I am a woman!"

"That is what you are; are you not? Would you prefer for me to call you male as the other members of your species or would you prefer to do this the easier way and tell me your name." The creature sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

"Gena." She replied as she stared at him. He cocked a curious brow at her and she shook her head to get herself together. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare! It's just that I have never met anyone like you before! What's your name?" She said as she again stared at him. As scary as he was, he was very handsome.

"My name is Falcon. I am the leader of my pack. The ones that were with me, Bandit and Hunt, are my second in commands. We are from a rare race called the Foxtants." He explained.

"Wow! I never knew such a rare race, neither human nor alien, lived on earth! Just wait until I tell Cassie about this!"

"But…I am afraid that you cannot leave. You have seen us. I cannot let anyone know where we are or that we exist. We have been captured in the past and hunted almost until extinction. I am the leader of my clan and I cannot take a chance of anyone knowing where we are." He said sternly, but surprisingly regretful.

"NO! I can't stay here! I can't disappear just like that! I have a job, friends, and a life! I would not stay here even if all of my existence depended on it!"

"Human…don't make me angry…" Falcon started to growl.

"You will have to kill me Falcon because I cannot let Cassie down! She has no one else in this world and if I disappear, she will be heartbroken! She is only a kid!" With this statement, Gena jumped up and ran into the forest. Falcon just placed his hand on his face and rubbed the area above his nose and stood up. He gently jogged after her and sniffed the air to find her scent. He saw her hiding up in a tree. He just smirked and scaled the tree in less than 1 minute. He jumped on the same branch as her and cornered her against the tree.

"Gena…there is nowhere to run. Now, if you just come down quietly, we can talk about your new living arrangements."

"No! Just leave me alone Falcon…I told you I will not stop trying to escape…"

"Strange that you humans would care so much for each other, and yet you almost destroy another race that is so similar to your own."

"I care about you all! I have friends that are human and alien! I'm sorry that humanity ruined it for those of us that really do care! I don't care that you all are different, but there are those that only care about money and not about the lives they ruin, whether human or foxtant. I-I am so sorry Falcon; I apologize for all of the human race!" Gena said as tears streamed down her face; she wiped them away furiously and before she knew it he was gently nuzzling her cheek and letting his tail run up and down her arm.

"Shhh..Gena…please don't cry…don't be upset. I know you are a kind human, but how do I know that you will keep your promise? I have never met a human like you before; the ones that I have observed I have only observed from a distance and they were not kind. You are the first one that I have let see me or even touch me." Falcon smiled and cocked an eyebrow as he saw Gena gently running her fingers through his tail.

"If I give you something; will you believe me? This ring was my mother's before I lost her. I would never let this out of my sight. If I let you keep it, every time I come to see you, you will have to at least let me see it for a few minutes and then you can take it back to ensure that I come back next time. I love this ring and this is your guarantee that I will always come back." Gena stated sadly as she placed a beautiful gold ring in Falcon's clawed hands.  
"Hmmm…interesting gesture, female...I mean Gena. Alright, I will expect you back by sundown tomorrow afternoon. But remember your promise Gena; if you tell anyone about us, I will have to take…drastic actions…" Falcon stated sternly.

"I understand. But thank you for letting me go Falcon," Gena smiled. Falcon just gave her a smirk and a toothy grin.

"Come...the sun is setting and the others will start hunting soon. I don't want you to be mistaken for food," Falcon said in a toothy smile. This made Gena cringe!

"Food! You mean you were going to eat me!" Gena screeched as she ran back towards the tree. Falcon let out a hearty laugh that almost shook the tree tops and grabbed her by the waist.

"Gena…Gena calm down! I was not telling the truth! Unhand the tree branch female!" Falcon laughed as he tried to get her to let go.

"Not telling the truth? Unhand? I can tell you definitely don't talk to humans much! And no way, not until I know for sure you won't eat me Falcon!" Gena yelled as she tried to grip the branch harder. Suddenly, she felt a gentle yet firm bite on the back of her neck as Falcon gently grasped her in his teeth. Gena yelped and Falcon scooped her up and had her back to her car in less than 2 minutes!

"What was that? Did you just bite me Falcon?" Gena said as she rubbed her neck!

"Yes…did it hurt?" Falcon smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, a little…not much though…"

"You are back at your vehicle of transportation Gena…I expect to see you tomorrow." He then got very close to her face and she felt him slowly grasp the back of her neck where he bit her.  
"Don't disappoint me…or I will find you now that I know your scent" He said as his eyes narrowed and when Gena looked into his deep gold eyes, he smirked and ran into the woods at lightning speed.

A few minutes passed and Gena could not get over what happened. She looked at her car and the tire was fixed! Gena jumped in her car and started driving towards home.  
"Was that all a dream or did all that really happen," she said out loud, then she heard a loud and powerful howl coming from the direction in front of her; she then saw a pair of gold, blue, and red eyes staring at her. The blue and red ones disappeared immediately, but the gold eyes watched her until she was at the edge of the woods. She then saw Falcon's figure standing in the shadows and then he ran into the woods as she headed towards the city.

"OK! It wasn't a dream! But the problem is…I can't tell anyone about them!" Gena huffed!

"Great Falcon! Thanks a lot!" Gena thought to herself and pouted…

"You're welcome Gena…"

Gena panicked and started looking around. No one was there and yet she heard Falcon's voice as clear as day. All she heard was a deep chuckle and then once again, she was alone.

* * *

**Falcon is a mystery and so is his pack. It wasn't a dream folks! Hope you liked it!**

**(Please leave a review for guestsurprise, who is the original author of this story. I only take credit for posting it for them, but absolutely no flames!)**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
